Talk:Earl/@comment-75.2.223.86-20180410034157
look not to be rude idk you and you do not no me u said you gave me 3 warning I only notice the one from today I thought you where kidding I didn't know what a moderator was until I asked today and found out there able to banned people tbh you probably don't even check this well idk but pa is all I be on even with my phone tss my dads a computer freak and blocked most things I honestly don't want a new account I want mine @trinitymarie I spent not even a year on there tss my mistake for saying leave me alone but btw time I figured u where serious and clicked close question but it said ip banned u told me to make a new account how ? I cant even open pa u aint block my account u blocked my ip not even my best friend could log in to tell me boyfriend kam which now he thinks I'm ignoring him like dead ass I'm sorry idc what you need my password for the rest of my life if I never can post again but I need to at least be able to make a new one and start over I already said I would write u a dam essay if I had to it will never happen again but please unbanned me ! I love pa when my friends said it was toxic I stilled stayed you know how much dick pics and horny dudes I be blocking in one day dead but fr yo I was just telling my step mom about pa and how it helps with hw then u have social and vc use to have that theater thing but I wasn't there at that time .... tss I'm about to bother alex and tell him to teach me how to unbanned my self I don't even be starting drama on there all I do is text sometimes go on social but crap pa is where I met everyone from my first love @onlysavage223 to best friend @jasmineetta or something to my dawg beaner@laryoverdawg my gf @redsxsisx to my boyfriend @swaggy kam oml wtf am I going to do without my pa u don't got any idea I'm 100% for pa last time I got my laptop took I used my damn ps4 to get me on pa even at church knowning my phone took I ask them just so I can go on pa tss I can go on all day about the good momments and all the drama on that dam site ! it made my life ten x better then it could have ever been tbh I'm mad asf I never met the creator of pa I could go on and on but unlike most people I have a time on my computer if u don't know what that means it having a controlling father so my laptop will cut off but main point ur probably not gonna see this for a year or 3 dead but please unbanned me ! idc what I got to do I love pa and I'm sorry my slow ass should of listened